


All Bets Are Off

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Natasha and the Hulk aren't in a secret relationship, but it's notnota secret, either.
Relationships: Hulk/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020





	All Bets Are Off

It wasn't as if it was a _secret_ relationship. Those took a whole lot of work, and Natasha didn't want one anyway. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't always in hyper-prepared spy mindset - although it was often useful to let people think she was.

No, the truth was, this was more of a "we just didn't bring it up and now it's funnier to sit back and watch things unfold" scenario. She was glad that she and the Hulk were on the same page about it. The only thing they disagreed about was who would figure it out first.

Natasha's bet was on Tony. He was usually the most tuned in to the team's moods, and he had never met a mystery he didn't want to solve. Hulk said Clint was the most likely to walk into a room unannounced at the worst possible moment. Which was also a good guess, she couldn't argue with that logic.

In the end, and she really should have seen this coming, they were both wrong.

They didn't get too handsy in common areas, because no one wanted to be that kind of sap. But the occasional quick kiss wasn't out of the question. This particular time, as they were enjoying a very nice sunset on the tower's roof, they didn't even notice that Kamala had just joined them until they heard her very loud and very delighted gasp.

"Oh Em Gee!" she exclaimed, spelling it out and everything. "This will revolutionize the fanfic world!"

Then she pretty much ran away. Natasha figured it was about half wanting to tell everybody else, half realizing what she had just said.

"Well," said the Hulk, "it was fun while it lasted."

She elbowed him on the arm and lead the way downstairs.

"Come on. I don't want to miss Cap's face."


End file.
